


Give Me Something to Feel

by unicornsandbutane



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9340016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornsandbutane/pseuds/unicornsandbutane
Summary: After the triumph of Starkiller, Hux thinks it might be a good time to have a /conversation/ with Kylo Ren. This, like every part of the next 36 hours, does not go according to his plans.Or, hollycomb requested a touch-starved Hux fic and this is it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hollycomb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollycomb/gifts).



"I believe some congratulations are in order, General."

The moment Hux stepped back indoors on Starkiller Base, he was bombarded with commentary. The triumph of his weapon, the eloquence of his speech, these were complimented by his officers. Mitaka updated him on the response from other governments following the total destruction of the Hosnian system. Ren's comment reached his ears just as he'd reached the turbolift bay. When Hux looked around, he found himself conspicuously alone with Kylo Ren-- whether he'd banished Lieutenant Mitaka with the Force or if the man had scarpered out of a not unjustified fear of the Knight in his full regalia, Hux didn't know, but he slowed the clip of his footfalls to regard the man. He'd thought Ren was aboard the Finalizer. Had Ren made the journey planetside just to annoy him?

"You wish to congratulate me on my achievement, Lord Ren?" Hux very much doubted it, but he hadn't yet guessed where Ren was going with this. It was almost certainly some lead-up to more of Ren's petty posturing. Honestly, Hux had never seen a grown man get so stroppy over being turned down.

"Your weapon works," Ren replied. It was an infuriating understatement. "For most people, such a grand display without even a trial run would be considered /arrogant/, but you never were concerned with fitting in."

Hux seethed, but forced himself to keep calm. Ren would not ruin this day for him. Not when he should be celebrating. He'd just begun composing an equally cutting response when Ren turned on his heel and returned to the hangar.

"I'm going to Takodana," he stated, not even giving Hux the courtesy of /looking/ at him, "since you couldn't get the droid."

As Ren retreated, Hux imagined pointing the Starkiller cannons at that overgrown watering hole, vaporising it with Ren on it. He knew this was impossible so soon after it had been fired, but the thought gave him some small pleasure as he stepped into the lift.

How childish of Ren, he thought, to react this badly when Hux did not return his romantic gestures. At the time it had been merely his long-standing policy of celibacy in favour of work which made him refuse Ren's offers. Now it seemed Hux had dodged a blaster bolt, if Ren was going to be this spiteful about it. He'd even allowed his hurt feelings to interfere with their audiences with Leader Snoke, and Hux could only respond in kind.

Well, if Ren was going to Takodana, perhaps he'd get a bolt in the brain from some lowlife mercenary, and Hux could wash his hands of the whole business.

Stepping out of the lift and into the recycled air with which he was more familiar, Hux thought better of his own mean-spirited fantasising. Firstly because it was likely unwise to harbour such thoughts about a mind-reader who had the ear of Hux's only superior, and secondly...

His office door hissed shut behind him, and he recalled Ren standing awkwardly just inside it, presenting Hux with a skull for his collection (an aqualish, if the large subnasal fossa was anything to judge by) and stating his interest. He'd never even removed his mask, the poor simpleton, as he told Hux how singular he found him, how much he'd like to pleasure him. And, damn him, for the first time in over a decade, Hux had been tempted. He trailed his fingers over the interorbital notch in that aqualish skull, admired it among the others on the shelf. From Ren's body language alone Hux could see how long Kylo had laboured over approaching him like that. Despite everything else, that notion was oddly... sweet.

The very thought of anything about Ren being /sweet/ was nearly enough to make Hux laugh, but... Kylo had gone to all the trouble of acquiring a skull of a kind he didn't have already. Hux wondered if the man had merely purchased it, or if Ren had slain the aqualish himself, stripped the skull bare, prepared it for Hux's collection. He thought the latter more probable, tracing the recessed zygomatic bone. And perhaps Hux had been a bit abrupt with him, when he declined Ren's offer. He would say that Ren's behaviour since then had been deplorable, so... It was possible another chat was in order.

Ren returned from Takodana carrying a girl. She was taken for interrogation, and rather than following the usual procedure, Ren insisted upon questioning her himself. Hux's conversation with him would have to wait. Besides which, at that moment, his comm called him to central command.

The absolute gall of the Resistance, sending a ship to try and investigate Starkiller. How perfectly ridiculous, now that the Republican fleet was destroyed. Hux’s crew tracked the ancient heap of junk, asked if they should target and destroy it before it returned to their base. Hux narrowed his eyes.

"No. The Galaxy should know by now that we're here. Track it back to their base. We've destroyed their drones. Now it's time to crush their hive… kill their queen."

Yes, the Galaxy should know by now. He strode into Snoke's audience chamber, prepared to relay the good news, only to find Ren already there. From what he gleaned of the conversation, Ren had lost the girl. After all the trouble he'd given Hux for not capturing the droid, Ren had firstly, ignored a more easily broken droid in favour of a /human being/, whom he'd then /lost/, which meant she was scuttling around /his base/ somewhere. He was furious. So was Snoke. Then, the full force of Snoke's anger turned on Hux, and he offered what information he had.

The Supreme Leader was ruthless. He'd see another system wiped out, just to ensure the Resistance was destroyed. That would mean another massive burst of power from Starkiller, and some time to charge. In the meantime, he'd order troops to find the girl.

And to think he'd been prepared to offer Ren the benefit of the doubt.

They didn’t find the girl. Due to Ren’s mercurial approach to making a plan and seeing it through, Hux was forced to watch from the viewports aboard the Finalizer as Starkiller crumbled. So much work, so many lives and resources, all lost, all gone. True, the Resistance was weakened by the loss of the New Republican fleet, but he’d been so close to obliterating their last stronghold. Every moment, he thought of someone or something he’d lost in the destruction of Starkiller Base. Sometimes, he even remembered Ren's aqualish skull.

Ren, who floated in bacta, bowcaster wound in his side, lightsaber burns in his shoulder and face, silently healing in preparation for the completion of his mysterious /training/. Hux knew most people died from just one hit from a bowcaster. Knew few people came away from a lightsaber duel with all of their limbs. He'd saved Ren's lightsaber from the surface. Plucked it out of the snow when he'd gone to rescue the man, found him lying there, staining the ground. He'd considered tossing the infernal weapon into the yawning chasm opening in his beautiful machine, for all the grief it had caused him personally over the years, but then he remembered his obligation to the Supreme Leader, and that stayed his hand. That, and the persistent image of Ren beheading an aqualish in an orange and white flight suit, one decisive sweep of his saber separating the cervical vertebrae. The visual was so real, the texture of the air in the alley where he'd met the creature, the colour of the lights overhead, the sound of a dripping drain under Ren's boot followed by the crackling hum of Ren's saber. It was so complete, Hux was nearly sure Ren had projected the scene into his mind. Either that or Hux had spent so long, sitting in his office, staring at that skull, that he'd invented it all himself. But he doubted that. He would have invented conversation between the two of them, the Resistance mongrel pleading for its life before Ren dispatched it. Instead he had this cold, efficient assassination. He ran a finger over the hilt of Ren's saber on his desk, called up the security feed from the medbay on his datapad.

There had been no change. Ren still floated within the bacta tank, barely looking like himself, stripped of his swirling black cloak, bathed in sickly green. Usually, he moved like a thundercloud, and was followed, similarly, by the smell of ozone. There in the tank, he stagnated. Hux directed the camera to zoom in, to see if the wounds were healing. Ren's hands twitched in their bonds. Then his thighs. He was waking. Hux had the droids on the tank in seconds. He himself was there in minutes.

When he made his way into the room, the droids had only just begun draining the tank. Ren's eyes were open above the surface of the liquid, and they darted around, panicked. They landed on Hux, and stayed there.

He probably wondered what Hux was doing there. There were perfectly good medical droids to see to Ren's recovery. But Ren's eyes lingered on him as the liquid drained, as he was unclipped from the harnesses holding him in position, as his breathing mask was removed.

For one moment before the oxygen rebreather was pulled away from his mouth, his heavy, filtered breath almost sounded like Darth Vader. Hux tutted to himself at the thought: that small resemblance alone should absolutely delight Ren, despite the circumstances. He didn't know if Ren had noticed it, though, concentrating on his shaky legs as he attempted to step out onto the durasteel floor. It would be difficult for a little while, getting his bearings. Ren's ears stuck out under his wet hair.

A droid tried to help him to a bed, but Ren Force-pushed it away, and struggled across the room on his own, sat heavily on the crisp grey sheets. So, he already had his full use of the Force. Strangely, though, the first thing Ren reached for was a metal tray, meant for holding surgical implements. He held it up to his face, and Hux thought he would inspect the extent of the scarring across his nose and cheek, but instead, he held his eyelids open, one eye, then the other, though Hux didn't know what he was looking for. After a long pause, Ren dropped the tray on the pillow beside him, and flopped, as though boneless, across the sheets, horizontal on the bed.

"I dreamed, while I was in the tank," he said. Hux took a few steps nearer to him. "In my dream, when I awakened, I possessed the eyes of a Sith, though I have not taken their pledge." Hux didn't know anything about that. "I dreamed of the scavenger girl. She swallowed the kyber heart of my grandfather's saber, and breathed death upon all those who opposed her. I dreamed of Skywalker, walking in an endless desert, and in his footsteps, huge trees grew. But they weren't trees. Each was the skeletal hand of some great giant, and they held aloft a colossal staff, like the sentinels at the ancient temple of Jedha." He turned his face slightly into the sheets. "You know, of course, that the Empire mined out all of the kyber from Jedha, for the Death Star. I imagine that's what inspired you to pick the planet that became Starkiller. Its kyber mines."

"Naturally," Hux answered. It was the first thing he'd said to Ren, he realised.

"I dreamed of you," Ren confessed. Hux had always wondered at Ren's propensity for speaking uncomfortable truths. "You had my kyber crystal. It, too, belonged to my grandfather. It was cracked, in the pyre on Endor, but I retrieved it. In my dream, you did not swallow the crystal, as the scavenger girl had. It hovered above your palm and emitted a beam that felled the skeleton trees as it cut across their ossified trunks. It hurt me as you did it."

Hux has listened patiently through all of it, and rather than asking what Ren thought any of that meant, he said, "I do have your crystal. Your saber is in my office."

Ren sat up slowly.

"You... Saved it for me?"

"I retrieved it when I went for you, yes." Ren was still wet with the bacta. He ought to get into a sonic before it grew sticky.

"I think my dream means you'll have another weapon." His hair dripped, and the droplets made their slow progress down his chest. Hux furrowed his brows.

"I'm now supposed to believe you can see the future, as well?"

Hux wanted to be angry, wanted to blame Ren for all of his losses. But... Nobody else caught the girl. Nobody stopped the traitor and his new Resistance friends planting explosives. Possibly it was his own fault. Somehow. He laid awake at night with the conviction that the Supreme Leader would see it that way, as well.

"Not actively," Ren explained, all too serious. "But sometimes, a Force user can have /visions/."

"Is it possible it was just a dream?" Hux replied flatly. He didn't know why he was still there. He'd seen to it that Ren was alive, and that was that.

Ren shook his head, scattering drops of bacta across the sheets. "I don't usually dream like that. It was too coherent. I will have to ask my master when I see him."

"Fine," Hux answered. "You should shower. Before the bacta dries. I'll get a droid to help you."

"I don't need any help," Ren insisted, and Hux rolled his eyes as Ren, shaky, pushed himself up from the sheets, leaving a man-shaped wet print where he'd been. Hux watched him touch-walk towards the sonic, followed him in case he fell. He could just imagine trying to explain to the Supreme Leader that yes, he'd rescued Ren from the surface of a collapsing planet, but that he'd subsequently slipped in the refresher and cracked his skull open.

Ren stripped off his underclothes easily, kicked them towards a bin. Hux tried to look away, but couldn't, remembered Ren in his full battle dress on the day he'd brought Hux the aqualish skull. Ren was nervous then. He didn't seem so as he stepped into the sonic, braced himself against the wall. Hux deftly rolled up his sleeves, fiddled with the controls. He shut Ren into the cubicle, but didn't leave. Just in case.

Ren stepped out of the sonic of his own accord, his hair fluffy from the sonic pressure. He noticed Hux looking, and tried to smooth it down.

"He wasn't a resistance pilot," Ren said, approaching the mirror to finally examine his new scars in the mirror.

"What?" Hux watched Ren tap gently at his tender new skin. “Who?”

"The aqualish," Ren answered, pulling just slightly at the pink scar. "He was an informant. But otherwise your mental image of my..." he met Hux's eyes in the mirror, "/Encounter/ with him," his lip quirked up for a fraction of a second, "is more or less accurate."

Hux clicked his tongue. He hated when Ren went traipsing around in his head, but knew he was powerless to stop it. This was one of the many things he’d admitted to himself since the destruction of his life’s work. He straightened his sleeves.

“Well. In either case, it’s for the best that you silenced of it.”

Ren rolled his eyes. “That’s one way of putting it. Are there any smocks for me to wear? I doubt my clothing was salvageable.”

“It wasn’t,” Hux replied, stepping into the next room. Ignoring the droids, he opened drawer after drawer until he found the flimsy light grey medbay gowns, walked back into the ‘fresher with one to find Ren still poking at the scar bisecting his face. “Stop agitating it, Ren,” he huffed, pushing the smock into Ren’s chest. He knew it would take Ren awhile to grow accustomed to his new appearance, but the healing was still new. Prodding at it wouldn’t help.

Ren caught Hux’s wrist, held his hand against his chest, the smock trapped there between them.

“I meant what I said that day,” Ren said quietly. He let Hux’s hand go when he pulled.

“What day?” Hux grasped his own wrist, but he wasn’t sure why. It hadn’t hurt.

Ren placed the smock, still folded, on the lip of the sink. “The day that I gave you the skull.”

Hux scoffed. “None of what you said is true anymore. My greatest achievement was erased from existence just hours after its supposed triumph.”

“Perhaps. But it was only your greatest achievement /yet/.”

When Ren reached out for him, Hux stilled, waited, but the touch never came. Ren’s fingers hovered close enough to his cheek, Hux could just feel the heat. He wanted to lean into it.

“You expect me to forgive you for everything, because of that? Because of this?” he tilted his head in an uncouth gesture, pointed with his chin, and this brought Kylo’s fingertips against his skin. Stars, his fingers were so warm.

Ren shook his head. Hux didn’t know how to feel.

He was angry, and for the first time in his life, directionless. Ren still had purpose. It wasn’t fair of him to turn this all on Hux, to approach him when he was so weak. It wasn’t fair for Ren to cup his cheek, or to brush his callused thumb against it. None of it was fair at all, but Hux let it happen, let Ren’s fingertips stroke his ear, his neck, down his jaw. He felt foolish for wanting it. He supposed it didn’t matter anymore.

He parted his lips, but lost his words when Ren’s fingers trailed down his throat to his collar, and back up again. He’d never allowed anyone to touch him like that. Never. Ought he say something to Ren?

“The conditioned air within starships must be good for you, General. Your skin is so soft. Perhaps from your lack of exposure to natural light and wind? The elements on Starkiller should have stripped you. But here you are…” He said this entirely without humour. Hux let his eyes close, tilted his head back for more.

“Yes, I am,” he mumbled in response. “For better or for worse.”

“Now, there is chaos. The survivors need a leader.”

“Are you suggesting that leader is me? Do you think anyone believes in my leadership after everything that’s happened?” Ren’s hand had found its way into Hux’s hair, combed through the product he still used out of habit. He heaved a sigh, let the tension go out of his shoulders for a rare moment.

“I think you aren’t the kind of man to cede that responsibility to anyone else,” Ren said, but before Hux could be insulted, he added, “Not when you know you could do a better job.”

Hux raised his hands to his collar. He felt ridiculous. Ren hadn’t asked for that. He was being intensely presumptuous. He unfastened the top clasp, exposed his suprasternal notch. Ren’s fingers traced it the moment the air hit it.

“I feel as though I could almost see through your skin,” Ren commented. “It’s as if you’ve never exposed it.”

“That’s fairly accurate,” Hux replied, under his breath. Ren’s hand stilled. A small sound rose in Hux’s throat. Stars but he wanted Ren to keep touching him, keep trailing rough fingers against his skin.

“Am I the first to touch you,” his hand slipped inside of Hux’s tunic, felt blindly along his collarbone, “like this?” Ren’s voice was barely above a whisper. It crackled like his saber, unstable.

“I didn’t want to be distracted from my work. So, in my Academy years, I decided…”

Ren’s hand continued to rub back and forth along the sweep of his collarbone, and there was something terribly indecent about the way his fingers pushed under the strap of his undershirt, the way he reached inside of Hux’s clothing and into the unseen territory within. Hux licked his lips and swallowed. Ren’s heat seeped into him, and every inch of him was bare, and Hux could imagine pressing up against him, feeling the shape of his body, learning every curve of him.

Both of Ren’s hands cupped Hux’s jaw, and Hux opened his eyes to see Ren staring into him, his eyes flickering as if memorising Hux’s face. Hux, in that moment, didn’t care what Ren did, so long as he never stopped touching him. His knees wanted to give out. His belly pooled with heat. He raised his arms, and gently, carefully, placed them around Ren’s neck.

“Will you allow it?” Ren asked. Hux nodded before he even considered what Ren meant. But then, Ren’s lips were on his, and he felt as if the bottom was going to melt out of his stomach. He moaned pitifully, and Ren angled him with the hold on his jaw, showed him how he liked it. Hux had never realised what it would feel like to be connected to someone like this. Why did it feel so good? Was it the softness of Ren’s lips, or his skill in tilting Hux just right? Was it the thought of how, just a breath away, was the inside of Ren’s mouth, private and secret and achingly close? Was it the knowledge that Ren wanted this, wanted him?

Ren’s tongue traced his lower lip, and Hux gasped, and Ren tilted just so, and licked into his mouth, and Hux shuddered, cried out, his muscles going tight as he toppled over a precipice, wet heat soaking into his underclothes. He sagged against Ren as he came down from it, panting, nearly sobbing, and Ren held him up, rubbed his back shakily.

“Did you just climax?” Ren asked, awe in his voice. “From my kissing you?” He was breathless. “That’s incredible.” He pressed his lips to the side of Hux’s face. “You’re incredible. Hux. Please, let me do more.”

“More?”

“Yes.”

He walked Hux into the other room, banished the droids, drew a privacy curtain around a bed. From what little Hux knew of romance from having witnessed it between others, these were probably not romantic environs. But the way Ren looked at him, carded hands through his hair, made all of that irrelevant.

“I can’t believe you came in your shorts because I kissed you.” Hux felt the blush burning across his face. “I can’t believe you did that for me.”

Ren pulled at Hux’s tunic, stripped it off of him. /For/ him? Ren sat back on the bed to pull off Hux’s boots, his socks, his trousers. When Hux lay there in just his underclothes, Ren sat up to look at him. Mostly, he stared at the wet spot at the front of Hux’s shorts.

“I want to make you do that over and over again,” he murmured, and Hux squirmed. “Not necessarily in your shorts. Though the idea is tempting.” He placed a hand on Hux’s ankle, lifted his foot into the air. “Such narrow bones,” he commented, offhand, before pressing a kiss to the sharp protrusion of his medial malleolus. Hux’s leg jerked in Ren’s hold. “And ticklish ankles. General, you are full of surprises.”

He kissed his way up Hux’s calf, lifted his leg up higher, kissed and licked into the bend of his knee. It was an odd sensation, but the thought of Ren’s tongue on him had his cock rising again, and he covered it, ashamed.

“No sense in hiding,” Ren stated simply. Hux supposed he was right, and slowly withdrew his hands. “Oh.” Ren said, staring again. “I didn't get a chance to look before, the first time you were erect. But now, I can see the outline of your cock head through your shorts. Are you cut, General?”

“I am circumcised, yes.” He sincerely hoped Ren wasn’t about to tease him for his genitals. Injury or no, Hux might just kick the man in the head, for that.

“I’ve never sucked a cut dick before.”

Hux blinked. “I see.” He stared at Ren as Ren stared at him. Ren didn’t meet his eyes, but his lips fell open when Hux’s cock twitched visibly. Shrouded by the privacy curtain, he was cast in blues and yellows, the day lamps filtering through the blue-grey plastic sheet and making Ren seem unreal. Hux didn’t know what to say.

Then, Ren’s hands slid up and down Hux’s thighs, moving inwards, pressing until Hux spread his legs open. Hux swallowed again. He was on a medbay bed, opening his legs for Kylo Ren, who had only recently regained consciousness after healing from what would ordinarily have been at least one mortal wound. He was hard and aching, and leaking into his shorts. Kylo’s fingers dipped into the legs of his underclothes, and Hux bit his lower lip. He closed his eyes again, concentrated on the feeling of Ren's fingers against the soft skin of his inner thighs. It was like Ren was painting him invisibly, the places where he'd been touched warm and alive, against the places where no one had ever touched him for pleasure. He opened his legs wider, let Ren settle between them. He wanted it. He wanted anything Ren was offering. He lifted his shirt, tentatively, blushed harder for how it reminded him of boys at the Academy trying to sneak a peek into the girls' locker rooms. Ren licked his lips, his thumbs making circles high on Hux's inner thighs, making Hux slightly crazy with need.

"General, I... I must confess I don't know what I want to do first." His eyes roamed Hux's body. He looked like he would start panting any moment.

"Honestly Ren…anything, just. Keep touching me. Please.” He lifted his hips up off the bed, pressed into Ren's hands.

"Feels good?" Ren asked. Infuriating man.

"Kriff, yes!" Hux sighed as Ren's fingers found the junction of his thigh. Stars he was so close to touching his cock and he needed it so badly but Ren just teased him there, fingertips in the creases where thigh met body, soft touches with rough hands.

"Do you regret never having done this before, then?"

Hux looked down the line of his body to where Ren rucked up his standard-issue shorts with broad hands. He could see Ren's cock, half-hard between his spread legs as he knelt over Hux's body. He shook his head. He didn't regret it. It had served its purpose and, had he not been celibate all those years, he wouldn't be feeling like this, now, with Ren.

Ren gave him a small smile, and Hux remembered the man was a mind-reader. He frowned in response, but the expression melted when Ren bent to kiss his belly, nosed into his navel.

Hux whined, then immediately tried to sit up, humiliated, but Ren only continued to nuzzle into him, his hands moving up Hux’s body. He was probably smiling to himself, the damned oaf, but then he began nibbling at a spot under Hux’s ribs and Hux forgot entirely his train of thought.

Ren’s teeth— his /teeth!/— scraped at his skin, raised blood to the surface, made the skin tingle. Ren’s breath hushed over the spot, and it was so sensitive… he squirmed, every inch of his skin desperate for Ren’s touch.

“Talk to me,” Ren mumbled against his ribs. “Please, it’s too quiet.”

“What should I say?” Hux felt dizzy, the wet press of Ren’s lips up his chest distracting enough he felt tongue-tied. He imagined he was going to have marks, where Ren set his teeth against his skin, made him shudder, made his cock leak into his already ruined shorts. 

“Anything. You could tell me all the things you’ve ever wanted done to you. You could just moan when it feels good. Just. Something, Hux. I need to fill the silence.” He’d kissed his way up to Hux’s nipple, breathed over it, and Hux twisted, trying to get closer. 

“I’d just be moaning all the time, Ren, it feels so good. I tried not to think about any of this, in the years since puberty. I thought about it that day, though. The day you brought the skull.” One of Ren’s fingers circled the other nipple, and Hux trembled. “Please, Ren, let me take off my shorts. I can’t stand it anymore…”

Ren pulled at Hux’s shorts until he could kick them off, himself, then folded over Hux, sucked a nipple so gently, so sweetly, tonguing it with slow, slick licks, that Hux cried out. He gripped the covers, arched his back, begged Ren for /more, more, more/ and then Ren nipped him, pinched his other nipple at the same time, and Hux gasped, eyes flying open. A heavy spurt of precome ran down his cock, and Ren smeared it with his belly, ground his body against Hux’s, and Hux keened. 

“Kylo!” he panted, and Ren groaned deep and loud. 

“You’ve never called me that,” he said, rolling his body harder into Hux’s. “Oh, Hux. I’m going to make you come between us. I’m going to smell like you, taste like you. I’m going to rub you into my skin so I can keep you with me. What did you think about, the day I gave you the skull?”

The bed rattled. Hux threw his arms around Ren’s back, clutched at him, felt out scars and slipped hands down smooth, unblemished skin. He wrapped his legs around him, pressed up harder, his breath coming hard and fast. He felt so /easy/, coming in his pants, opening his legs, grinding his cock into Ren’s skin.

“I… I imagined you,” Hux whispered into Ren’s ear, “standing behind me, kissing my shoulder, my neck, your arms around my body, stroking up and down my chest.” 

Ren shifted up, and his cock pressed alongside Hux’s. He couldn’t believe how good it felt, silky skin against his, Ren so hard his tip had pushed clear of his foreskin. 

“You didn’t imagine this?” Ren cajoled, rolling his hips. “You didn’t imagine me on my knees for you, your cock across my tongue, down my throat? You didn’t picture what I’d look like with your come splattered across my face, dripping off my lips and down my chest? Did you touch yourself, thinking of me?”

Biting his lip, Hux tried to suppress a full-body shiver. “No, I try not to—Kylo, if you talk like that I’m going to come again.” He pressed his face into Ren’s neck, trembling at the edge.

“Good. I can’t believe it, Hux. You can get hard again, come again, and I’m the one who gets to discover it. Had you known you were multiorgasmic all those years, you never would have gotten anything done. Had I known, I would have kept you in bed for hours, milking come out of you until you were dry.” 

High sounds spilled out of Hux with each roll of Ren’s hips. He begged, but it was all nonsense, directionless pleas of “more,” and “don’t stop,” and “please please please” on his lips. Ren pulled back just enough to press their lips together again, suck his lower lip into his mouth, tug it gently with his teeth, and Hux gasped and arched and spilled between them, come slicking their cocks as Ren continued to thrust against him. Ren kissed down his jaw and Hux nearly sobbed, oversensitive, thought about Ren’s cock fucking into the valley of his thigh, moaned deeply. 

“That was nice, Hux,” Ren murmured. He rocked his hips slowly into Hux’s mess, making Hux writhe. “I’d like to touch you all over, with the Force, one day. When I can concentrate. I don’t think I could do it now. I think the only reason I haven’t come yet is because my body is still sluggish from the bacta.” 

Hux didn’t answer. Not with words anyway. He had the conflicting urges to buck up against Ren and to shy away. He wondered if he could get hard a third time, come again from Ren’s addictive touch. Ren’s body was so hot and hard against him, and Hux’s eyelids fluttered. It was hard to think with Ren’s lips under his jaw, sucking up a mark that would certainly be visible above his collar, his hands on his chest, thumbing at his nipples, his body moving, dragging Hux’s half-softened cock along the centre line of it. Ren’s mouth followed him down, sucking and biting down his chest and stomach, licking up the smears of Hux’s come. 

“Oh, oh, Ren, Kylo, you don’t have to, that’s, how can you—” He couldn’t gather his thoughts, Ren’s tongue wicked over his skin, and it was filthy, so filthy, the mouth that had kissed him into coming not too long ago now sucking his release from his skin. His toes curled, his fingers fisted in the thin clinical sheets. Ren moaned into his skin, and Hux, impossibly, felt his cock twitch again. 

“Don’t have to,” Ren slurred, refusing to lift his mouth away to speak. “But I want to. Tastes so good, Hux. Knew it would.” He moved further down the bed, his feet hanging off the end, and Hux could feel hot breath on his cock, felt it struggling to rise again. It almost hurt, but he gripped his thighs anyway, held his legs open for Ren to do what he might. “You want it?” Ren asked, and Hux nodded, biting his lip. He felt hot all over. “You want me to suck your cock, like I said before? Make you come again?”

“Please,” Hux whispered, brokenly. Ren’s lips were so close, he could almost feel them against his flesh. 

“Stars, Hux, you look good like this. Holding yourself open for me. I’m going to lick you until you’re hard again. I can’t wait until I feel you getting all the way hard in my mouth. You look like a holoporn star, Hux, with your cut cock against your belly, your legs spread.” 

Before Hux could even respond to that, Ren’s mouth was around his cock, sucking and tonguing the head, licking what remained of his last orgasm from the shaft, swallowing him down. Hux arched off the bed, thought he might physically levitate as he shouted, howled as Ren sucked his way up, flicked his tongue against the tip before sliding down to the root again, his throat working around him. 

“Kylo, I, it feels so good. Stars, your mouth, I’ve never—!” He lost his words, clawing into his own thighs, tossing his head as Ren teased into the slit. It was too much, and he clenched his eyes shut so tight he felt tears gathering under the lashes. Ren bobbed his head, working slowly, and when Hux chanced a glance at him, Ren’s eyes were closed, his new scar stretched as he forced Hux’s cock into the hot grip of his throat. Then, Ren’s eyes opened, and met Hux’s gaze as he swallowed, and Hux sobbed and was lost. His legs shook as he came for the third time, but Ren held his hips down, kept him /just there/ in the rapidly tightening channel of his throat so he could swallow his release down, draw it out, make Hux scream. 

Ren slurped his way up, let Hux’s cock fall from his mouth. “Never thought you’d be such a soft touch, General,” he teased, but Hux barely heard the words. The standard-issue sheets felt impossibly good on his overheated skin, and he’d spread his limbs out across them, seeking every new sensation, every starched fibre to stroke him and soak up his sweat. After a beat, Ren’s hands were on him again, smoothing down his thighs, up from his hips, his ribs, his chest, under his chin, into his hair. Everything felt good and Hux hummed with contentment. Ren cupped his face again, waited until Hux opened his eyes.

“Would you touch me, Hux? I’m so hard, I need you to touch me.” 

Hux looked at him, struggled to sit up so he could look at Ren’s body with its smears of dried come on his lower belly, his cock hard and red and dripping. He reached out for him, let Ren sit back on the bed so Hux could wrap his numb fingers around Ren’s base and give him a slow, solid stroke up to the tip. The foreskin shifted in the circle of his fist, and he tilted his head, licked his lips, peeked at Ren’s face for encouragement. Ren’s eyes were closed, his brows slightly furrowed. His lips were open and his breath came heavy. Hux repeated the motion, base to tip, and Ren grunted softly, so Hux stroked back down again, pulled Ren’s foreskin away from the tip, and then, cautiously, moved to bend forward, lick at the head. Ren barked out a curse, gripped the sheets, so Hux did it again, and again, moving his fist up and down and finally wrapping his lips around just Kylo’s tip, feeling out all the textures with his tongue. Ren leaked into his mouth, and the flavour was… better than Hux had expected. He stroked a bit harder, licked a bit faster, just to get more of it.

“You… you like it?” Ren panted, looking down at Hux with heavy lids and wide-blown pupils. “You like sucking my cock?” 

Hux groaned a little, mumbled “mm-hm” with his mouth full, felt Ren shiver. 

“Oh, Hux, please keep… talking, moaning, whatever. Feels so good. /Force/, it feels so good.”

Speeding up, Hux closed his eyes, allowed himself to moan with every exhale. Ren tasted so good, felt so good on his tongue, and he’d done so much for Hux, made him come so much… Then, one of Ren’s hands landed on the back of his head. It didn’t push, didn’t pull, but the heat and weight of it made Hux want to take him deeper, so he did, did his best to bob his head like Ren had done, tried to keep pace with the motions of his hand, but Ren’s fingers on the back of his neck, tensing there as Ren sucked in greedy breaths, desperate sounds building inside him, made Hux needy and impatient. He realised how badly he wanted it, how much he wanted to make Ren come, to swallow it like Ren had done, to make him feel good. 

Ren moaned, loudly, his fingers dripping into Hux’s hair. “I’m close. Oh, Hux, I’m so close. I can’t believe I’m the first person you— /fuck!/” He curled over Hux, body shaking, and whispered, “So good, so good, so good,” as he pulsed into Hux’s mouth. Hux tried to swallow, as Ren had done, but ended up coughing, pulling away, stroking the rest out onto his face. “You’re so hot, Hux, fuck,” Ren groaned, “look at you. /Ungh!/” 

With one last roll of his hips, he spilled across Hux’s lips, watched him lick it away, fell backwards across the bed. “Fuck,” Ren muttered.

Hux wiped his face with the back of his hand, smeared the mess on the sheets. He would want a shower soon, as well, wondered if Ren would be alright by himself for a bit. As Hux looked at him, he seemed to be doing okay. He was stretched out, long and muscled and scarred on the medbay bed. Hux remembered that Ren would soon be headed to continue his /training/ with Snoke, and Hux… didn’t know what he would do then.

“I think I know what my dream means,” Ren said. He wasn’t looking at Hux. His gaze was fixed on the ceiling. 

“Oh?” Hux asked. This wasn’t what he wanted to talk about. He needed something to do, something to plan. He needed to know where he fit in, without Starkiller. 

“Your new weapon,” Ren said. “I think it’s me.”

Hux furrowed his brows. /His new weapon?/

“What does that mean?” he asked. His body was still humming with orgasm, didn’t want to gather itself towards any real sort of anger or panic.

“It means,” Ren sat up on his elbows, “I will help you rebuild. I will help you win.” He aimed half a smile at Hux. “It means I’ll be bringing you more skulls.”


End file.
